dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wes
Don't Starve= Wes is one of the two playable Characters that are not unlocked via Experience in Don't Starve. He is a fragile French mime that uses pantomimes to communicate instead of speaking. He has a maximum of 113 Health and Hunger, and 150 Sanity. His Hunger drains faster than normal. and he deals less damage in both melee and ranged combat. Wes is a Balloonomancer, and comes equipped with his Pile o' Balloons. Wes' purpose in the game is to provide a challenge to experienced players. Unlocking in an effort to rescue Wes.]] In the third chapter of Adventure Mode, a set piece may appear (if the map is not Two Worlds), which will have two chambers with a Maxwell Statue in each one, and a third one with Wes in the middle. When players break one of the statues, it will release various non-damaged Clockwork Monsters. After breaking all the statues and defeating the Clockwork Monsters, go to the chamber where Wes is trapped. More Bishops, Knights and Rooks will spawn and the player will need to defeat them. After all monsters are cleared, Wes will pass out, fall on the ground, and disappear. Wes will then be unlocked as a playable character. Special Power Wes' special power is his Pile o' Balloons. It has unlimited uses, but it costs 5 to inflate each balloon. When a Balloon is attacked, it explodes, dealing 5 damage to anything nearby (Including Wes). Balloons can also trigger other Balloons to explode, allowing massive chain reactions. Balloons can also be used as decoys or to distract Mobs. Disadvantages Wes' hunger drains 25% faster and he deals 25% less damage than normal. He also has low Health and Hunger. Wes doesn't speak, so there are no actual words that show up on the screen, warning the player of incoming attacks or other pertinent information such as when night is approaching or low hunger levels. The player will only be able to rely on his audio cues in these situations. Tips * Balloons can be used to lure Mobs to traps or to other hostile Mobs. * Weapons that deal indirect damage, such as the Fire Dart or Gunpowder, are not affected by Wes' low damage multiplier, making them excellent choices for him. * A Belt of Hunger will nullify Wes' Hunger drain and also provides a boost to Sanity, although a Backpack can't be equipped while wearing it. ** In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Hibearnation Vest also provides a Hunger drain reduction, as well as the highest insulation against Freezing and more than twice the Sanity regeneration of the Hunger Belt. Trivia * Wes was added in the Insanity! update. * Wes was made unlockable, through Adventure Mode, in the The End of the Beginning update. * Wes used to be the sixth unlockable character via experience points. ** Wes is currently one of five characters that cannot be unlocked by gaining Experience, the others being Maxwell, Webber, Wilbur and Woodlegs. * Pile o' Balloons was added in the Strange New Powers update. * Wes has higher maximum Sanity than Willow, Webber and Woodlegs, and higher maximum Health than Maxwell. * His Curio Cabinet description from The Forge beta is "Wes is a mime of many thoughts, but few words.". * When struck by Lightning in RoG, Wes is shown to have bones in his hair. * In RoG, the Pile o' Balloons can be given to a Catcoon to befriend them, but this is not advised as to get them back the Catcoon must die and similar results can be achieved with simple Twigs. * Wes does not use a paddle to move a boat in Shipwrecked. Gallery |-| Don't Starve Together= Wes is one of the 10 playable Characters in 'Don't Starve Together'. He is a fragile French mime that uses pantomimes to communicate instead of speaking. He has a maximum of 113 Health and Hunger, and 150 Sanity. His Hunger drains faster than normal. and he deals less damage in both melee and ranged combat. Wes is a Balloonomancer, and comes equipped with his Pile o' Balloons. Wes' purpose in the game is to provide a challenge to experienced players. Special Power Wes' special power is his Pile o' Balloons. It has unlimited uses for 3 days, but it costs 5 to inflate each Balloon. When a Balloon is attacked, it explodes, dealing 5 damage to anything nearby (Including Wes). Balloons can also trigger other Balloons to explode, allowing massive chain reactions. Balloons can also be used as decoys or to distract Mobs. Disadvantages Wes' hunger drains 25% faster than normal and he deals 25% less damage. He also has low Health and Hunger. Wes doesn't speak, so there are no actual words that show up on the screen, warning the player of incoming attacks or other pertinent information such as when night is approaching or low hunger levels. The player will only be able to rely on his audio cues in these situations. Tips * Balloons can be used to lure Mobs to traps or to other hostile Mobs. * Weapons that deal indirect damage, such as the Fire Dart or Gunpowder, are not affected by Wes' low damage multiplier, making them excellent choices for him. * A Belt of Hunger will nullify Wes' Hunger drain and also provides a boost to Sanity, although a Backpack can't be equipped while wearing it. ** In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Hibearnation Vest also provides a Hunger drain reduction, as well as the highest insulation against Freezing and more than twice the Sanity regeneration of the Hunger Belt. Trivia * Wes has higher maximum Sanity than Willow and Webber. All his stats are higher than a non-upgraded WX-78. * When struck by Lightning, Wes is shown to have bones in his hair. * The Pile o' Balloons can be given to a Catcoon to befriend them, but this is not advised as to get them back the Catcoon must die and similar results can be achieved with simple Twigs. * His Curio Cabinet description from The Forge beta is "Wes is a mime of many thoughts, but few words.". Gallery fr:Wes ru:Вэс zh:維斯 Category:Adventure Mode Category:Apparel Category:Characters Category:Missing multi-quotes